Prince Incognito
Prince Incognito is a upcoming series created by TBD it is set to air in TBD on Disney XD Premise Prince Zachary of Crystalira is a prince who wants to be a normal kid so he decides to disguise himself as a commoner under his nickname of Zack. He has to try to keep his status as a Prince a Secret while shadowy characters try to get him for certain reasons Characters Zachary "Zack" Heighton Zachary is the Prince of Crystalira and heir to the throne and the Protaganist of the Series. He doesn't like all the Sophistication of being a Prince and wants to be normal. He also hates his being called by his title. He is kind and easygoing and is loyal to his friends. Harold Thompson Harold is Zack's Best Friend and the only one who knows that Zack is the Prince. He is a genius boy who can be solitary at times. Bridgette Vincent Bridgette is a snobby girl who is mean to Harold and can be mean to Zack when's he in incognito. Sebastian Sebastian is a butler who on occasion disguises himself and joins Zack much to his interests. Villians Indigo Indigo is the Big Bad of the Series. Not much is known about him other than he is after Zack. Shadow Shadow is Indigo's Right Hand Man and the commander to the Dark Trio. He is very serious about his job. Melowman Melowman is a member of the Dark Trio. He tries to capture Zack in different ways. He is stubborn and serious. Thelma Thelma is a member of the Dark Trio. She tries to capture Zack in different ways. She is the more smart one and is only stopped due to Harold's Help. Fele Fele is a member of the Dark Trio. He tries to capture Zack in different ways. He is a idiot and a bit of a ditz. Voice Cast Robbie Daymond as Zack Roger Craig Smith as Harold Jennifer Hale as Bridgette Keith Silverstein as Sebastian Josh Keaton as Indigo Jim Cummings as Shadow Mark Hamill as Melowman Maria Canals-Barrera as Thelma Brian Drummond as Fele Tropes See Prince Incognito/Tropes Episodes # I'm Prince Incognito Part One # I'm Prince Incognito Part Two # Royal Questions # Journey to the Center of Zack # The Cube of Astrialia # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA Category:Prince Incognito Category:Series Category:Animated Series Category:American TV shows Category:2019 Category:Disney XD Shows Category:BlueRandomOne's Ideas Category:TV-Y7 Category:Disney XD Original Series